


Harbor

by sciencefictioness



Series: Amnesia [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Temporary Amnesia, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: Genji can hear rain falling outside; thunder rumbling, deep and resonant.  Someone breathing.He isn’t alone.There is warm skin under his fingers, a heartbeat thudding against his cheek, a big hand splayed loosely over the small of his back.  Blankets tangle around his thighs, fabric brushing over the ends— he’s not wearing his prosthetics. Not his right arm, not either of his legs; no armor, no faceplate.  Genji isn’t alarmed by this, which is troubling in and of itself, but he doesn’t question it right away.Genji isn’t sure of where he is; isn’t sure of when he is, or what’s happened to him.  The last thing he remembers with any clarity is heading back to the Watchpoint to answer the recall, but even that is foggy.  There are snatches of things he knows must have come after— missions with newer Overwatch agents, conversations with Hanzo— but thinking too hard about it makes his head flare with sharp agony, and so Genji doesn’t.Whoever is pressed against him in bed shifts, drawing Genji in closer in their sleep, and he blinks his eyes open.  Jesse.Of course it’s Jesse.





	Harbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylaroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylaroid/gifts).



> I hope you all enjoy!

Genji can hear rain falling outside; thunder rumbling, deep and resonant.  Someone breathing.

 

He isn’t alone.

 

There is warm skin under his fingers, a heartbeat thudding against his cheek, a big hand splayed loosely over the small of his back.  Blankets tangle around his thighs, fabric brushing over the ends— he’s not wearing his prosthetics. Not his right arm, not either of his legs; no armor, no faceplate.  Genji isn’t alarmed by this, which is troubling in and of itself, but he doesn’t question it right away. 

 

Everything is soft, and drowsy, and quiet. 

 

It doesn’t feel wrong, but it does feel… off.  Like he’s gone to sleep in the middle of the day without meaning to and woken up surrounded by darkness, or drifted off only to find himself somewhere else entirely, without any awareness of how he’s gotten there.  

 

Genji isn’t sure of where he is; isn’t sure of  _ when  _ he is, or what’s happened to him.  The last thing he remembers with any clarity is heading back to the Watchpoint to answer the recall, but even that is foggy.  There are snatches of things he knows must have come after— missions with newer Overwatch agents, conversations with Hanzo— but thinking too hard about it makes his head flare with sharp agony, and so Genji doesn’t.  

 

Whoever is pressed against him in bed shifts, drawing Genji in closer in their sleep, and he blinks his eyes open.  Jesse. 

 

Of course it’s Jesse.  That, at least, feels right, like everything is as it should be; Genji is safe here, in Jesse’s arms.

 

His hair is longer than Genji remembers, messy around his face.  He’s older than Genji would have imagined him; there are lines around his eyes, and his mouth.  Some grey in the strands that curl around his jaw. Not a lot, but there must be more missing in Genji’s memory than he realizes.  

 

It’s not the only thing Genji is missing.

 

Everywhere their skin comes together is alive with sensation, as though it’s been ages since someone has touched Genji.  Maybe it has. Genji can’t remember when the last time he touched Jesse like this was, if they’ve been apart for some reason.  If Genji has only just gotten him back after a long time away. He arches into Jesse’s hand, nuzzles into his chest, fingers scratching through the hair there.  Genji throws a thigh over Jesse and grinds idly into him. Lets out harsh exhale at the feel of it, and Jesse stirs, eyes coming open to glance sleepily at Genji.

 

He’s not sure what it is that tips Jesse off; if it’s something in his expression, or in his demeanor.  It’s familiar somehow, the way Jesse’s eyes go brighter with realization, brows furrowing slightly.

 

Jesse curls his left forearm around Genji’s back— he’s not wearing his prosthetic either, and Genji knows he  _ has  _ one, but not how he lost his arm, or how long ago it happened.  That same pain flares in Genji’s head when he dwells on it, just behind his eyes, and he winces as Jesse reaches up with his right hand.  Runs his thumb over Genji’s lips, soft and affectionate, fingers laid over his jaw.

 

“Lost some time this mornin’, babydoll?”  

 

Genji leans into his hand a little more and nods, eyelids heavy as he absently rocks his hips into Jesse.

 

“Happens a lot, does it?”  Genji asks, and Jesse shrugs one shoulder, and combs his fingers through Genji’s hair.  It’s long, too, long enough to cover his ears, to itch at his neck.

 

“Sometimes.  What’s the last thing you remember?  Where we at up there?” Jesse asks, jerking his chin at Genji’s forehead in question.  Genji frowns, rubbing his cheek back and forth over Jesse’s chest.

 

“I… don’t know?  I was coming back to Gibraltar.  I don’t remember getting there, but I remember some things that must have been after that?  When I try and think about it-”

 

Genji hisses, pain pulsing like a knife is sinking into his skull, and Jesse makes a soothing noise and scratches his head gently.

 

“Shhhhh, hey, it’s fine.  Don’t push. It’ll come back to you in a little bit, always does.  Usually don’t take more’n an hour or two. And as far as these things go, ‘headed to Gibraltar’ ain’t a bad place to be.  Could be worse.” 

 

Genji cocks his head in question, and Jesse hums.  

 

“Mmmmmm.  You think I’m a one-night stand sometimes, ‘n that you needed to get back home ‘fore your daddy figures out you’re gone.  Or, we’re still in Blackwatch, and you’re wonderin’ how drunk you must’ve gotten to crawl in bed with me.” Genji huffs a laugh, and Jesse grins, and continues.  “Cybernetics in your brain tend to glitch up in some very specific places though, and Gibraltar ain’t too shabby. You remember me, yeah?”

 

Jesse takes hold of Genji’s thigh, slides his hand up it slowly, watching Genji fight down a shiver.  Genji nods, and Jesse takes a generous handful of his ass, and squeezes.

 

“Yeah you do.  Still all mine, but muscle memory is telling you it’s been a long, long time since somebody loved on you.  Got you all…” Jesse’s eases his hand in between Genji’s thighs, holds his gaze as he palms Genji’s sex,  _ “eager.   _ Like I ain’t touched you in years.”

 

Jesse rubs the heel of his hand in slow circles over the jut of Genji’s clit— swollen from years on hormones, thick and oversensitive.  Jesse’s voice in his head, the ghost of a memory,  _ look at you, made just for me to suck. _

 

_ Perfect, sweetheart, perfect… _

 

Genji shakes, and throws his legs wide, watching Jesse watch him.  Jesse bites his lip, one side of his mouth quirked up in a grin, fingers delving into his slit.  A broken noise pours out of Genji’s throat, and he grinds down into Jesse’s hand, hips twitching forward all on their own.

 

“There we go.  Let me take care of you, yeah?  That all right precious?” Genji nods fast, hair falling in his eyes, fingers digging into the meat of Jesse’s bicep.  Jesse leans down and kisses Genji’s forehead, pressing deeper into Genji with a hum. “Good, that’s good. Just relax.”

 

It’s impossible to relax.  Jesse’s thumb is moving in gentle circles over his clit, two of his fingers curling inside Genji, pumping slowly in and out.  Genji is already falling apart with it, Jesse kissing over his jaw, and down his throat.

 

“How… how long… how long has it really been?  Since we, since…” Genji swears and cuts himself off, Jesse’s fingertips twisting artfully within him, pinky slipping between his cheeks to tease over his ass.

 

It feels like Genji has been without this for ages.  Months, years.

 

Like no one has ever put their hands on him, and he is shuddering, and flushed under Jesse’s touch.

 

“Oh, I fucked you twice last night before we went to sleep.  Sucked you off yesterday mornin’. You wouldn’t let me outta bed ‘til I did, and I wasn’t complaining.”

 

He says it casually, like it’s nothing at all.  Like this is something Genji can have anytime he wants it, and Genji... 

 

...he wants it always.

 

“You… we, we’re… it’s-”

 

_ We can have this,  _ is what he’s trying to say; trying to ask, if only his mouth would make the words.  

 

They get to wake up here, safe and warm in bed together, nothing but the two of them and the rain outside and the promise of touch?  He wonders if there’s a fight waiting for them somewhere. A mission, a job; some obligation that will pull them from quiet bliss, and force them into danger.

 

All Genji’s life, there has always been something waiting.

 

Jesse drags his nose up Genji’s throat, pressing open mouthed kisses there.  It’s slick, and hot, and has Genji writhing. He’s wet around Jesse’s fingers; shaking, shaking.

 

He can’t stop shaking.

 

“Just you and me, beautiful,” Jesse says with steady familiarity, like he can read Genji’s mind, like he’s asked before.  “Nowhere to be but here, nothin’ to do but this.” 

 

He pulls back to look at Genji, fire burning in his eyes, fingers working.  Genji’s stomach clenches, warmth pooling and coiling, and he lays his palm flat on his abdomen as his climax looms bright and overwhelming.

 

“Could spend all day in this bed, taking you to fuckin’  _ pieces,”  _ Jesse murmurs, and oh,  _ oh. _

 

Genji comes  _ hard.   _

 

His cybernetics glitch— not a passive thing like his memory, but flashes of light in his vision, robotic tones laced through his whimpering, something mechanical whirring in back of his throat.  Jesse’s praising him, telling him how pretty he is like this, how perfect, and Genji shivers and hides in his chest.

 

It’s like a sound going past him.  A train sounding out its horn. A siren, or a car driving by, wind blowing back his hair.  

 

Not all of it is soft, and drowsy, and quiet.  

 

There are bullets in him, the sound of screaming, the smell of smoke.  Blood on his hands,  _ Jesse! Breathe, Jesse, please.   _ Steel on steel on steel, knives in his guts,  _ c’mon babydoll, you can’t do this to me.   _ He couldn’t.  He hadn’t.

 

Jesse’s hands under his thighs and Jesse’s mouth on his knuckles and Jesse, Jesse,  _ Jesse. _

 

Genji remembers everything.

 

He looks at Jesse from under his lashes, and smiles, grabbing him by the wrist.  Pulls his fingers out, and lifts them to his face, holding Jesse’s gaze as he licks them clean one by one.  Jesse hums, and grins, staring entranced while Genji laves over his knuckles, sucks each one down.

 

“Back with me then, I take it?”  Genji rolls them. Jesse’s hand comes up to hold him steady, and Genji takes hold of his cock, and presses it into his cunt with a sigh.  Splays his palm out on Jesse’s chest, thighs pressed into the tangle of blankets. Jesse’s still staring, like Genji is something is something worth looking at.

 

_ Most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on. _

 

“Definitely back,” Jesse says, voice strained as Genji rides him, slow and lazy.

 

“Can’t keep me away,” he replies with a smirk, and it’s true.

 

Nothing could keep Genji from this for long.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
